zees_inside_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Battlegrounds
| previousseason = Survivor: Battle of the Champions | nextseason = Survivor: idk }} Survivor: Battlegrounds is the second season in Zee's Special Survivor Series Twists *'Competing Rivals:' Pairs of returning rivals from various seasons will come back to compete once more to either end their rivalry once and for all, or to continue their combative legacy. They will be placed onto their tribes with their pairs intact, not separated by tribe like on Blood vs. Water seasons. *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Regular HIIs. Hidden once per premerge tribe, and hidden once for merge. *'Hidden Immunity Idol Nullifier:' If played, will result in a played idol being voided. If a player obtains and uses the Idol Nullifier, they must correctly guess who will play the idol (or to whom the idol will be played for) while casting a vote. An incorrect guess will not only result in the advantage being wasted, but the identity of the user of the Idol Nullifier will also remain anonymous. *'Tribe Expansio:' At the Final 15 the players on the tribes will randomly shuffle, with some being added onto a third auxillary tribe, Than, *'Final 11 Merge:' At the Final 11, the tribes will merge into one tribe. *'Final 3, Jury of 8:' There is a Final 3, and a Jury of 8. Castaways Season Summary The Game Voting History * Add a new column for each episode that has been posted. * Color the cells according to the tribe color whenever the player votes at Tribal Council. * Add "—" for the cells where the player won tribal immunity. * If a castaway is eliminated by evacuation/quitting/disqualification, kindly refer to how the real Survivor season article Voting History charts look like for such a scenario. } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Brad | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Bradley | — | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Candice | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Chrissy | — | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Christine | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Chris | — | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Crystal | — | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Desi |— | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jay |— | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kass | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Michaela |— | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Missy | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Randy |— | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Reed | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Shirin | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Spencer | | — | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Stephanie |— | | — | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Coach | | — | | colspan="1" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Domenick |— | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Dan | | colspan="3" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |} Author's Notes *This WONDERFUL logo was created by the AMAZING User:MightyUke416!